Sasuke White
by IDK1314
Summary: uhhh, bad at summaries! so please don't kill me!TT.TT Sasuke's Snow White and Naruto's the prince! Its kinda a weird thingy i though of! ...with some minor changes of course! -insert evil laugh here- oh, and Yaoi! don't like it? then dont read it! O


lol, don't blame me 4 stealing please! if ur not stupid, u would know that im the same person as the one in !!

disclaimer: and i aint owning anything!

well, except a couple of changes here and there!

* * *

**SASUKE WHITE**

_By IDK_

There once was a guy named Sasuke. Sasuke had skin as white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair, blue as the night sky. He has an evil step-mother (father?) named Orochimaru. Orochimaru had killed his whole family, and the only family member who was alive, other than Sasuke, himself, that is, is his older brother Itachi, who works for the Prince and lives in the kingdom, leaving Sasuke with Orochimaru to torture.

Sasuke was out in the garden cleaning up, while Orochimaru went down to the basement.

(A/N: WITH OROCHIMARU AND THE MIRROR!!)

And he looked into a mirror saying, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall who is the fairest of them all?"

While the mirror replied, "Why you massster, but thus has a new competition…" Sasuke has been gone to fetch water from a wishing well for cleaning…

There is a thing you must know, thou Sasuke is a 'man' he is dressed as a woman due to Orochimaru's wishes. So at this moment, Sasuke had on a gown, brown and green were its colors.

"What do you mean, Kabuto?!" shouted the disturbed snake pervert.

"Well you see…" the mirror, Kabuto, replied. Just then a scene where Sasuke has showed up in the mirror's surface and started to move. Sasuke leaned toward the well after getting his water, and said, (A/N: NOT whispered, since Sasuke DON'T whisper) "I wish SOMEONE will get me out of this DUMP!! I mean SERIOUSLY! How could nii-san LEAVE me with a SNAKE PERVERT like Orochimaru?!" Sasuke said furious at his own stupid brother's action. Sasuke sighed and wished into the well, "I don't care if you send a princess or a prince, a knight or a warrior; I just need someone to get me out of this place that can be considered the perverted Hell, which it probably is anyway."

"Huh. What a stupid wish, so??" Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

"Just keep on watching." Kabuto replied thinking, 'he probably likes being called a snake pervert by Sasuke, oh, Sasuke, will you get it! Heh, I feel so sorry for you, you will get it tonight 

alright.' As his thoughts ended, his surface focused on the clearing once again to see Sasuke sighing and still leaning onto the well. A figure walked into the clearing. A girl in in boys clothes that is.

"Um, excuse me?" the girl asked.

"Hn?" Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him, then he looked towards the well, then to the girl, well, girl, well, girl, and then finally he leaned half of his body in front of the well and yelled at it, "I know I said Princess and/or SOMEBODY but you didn't HAVE to send a GIRL!!" he shouted enraged that he would probably saved by a _girl._

The figure that was now by Sasuke sighed, watching the whole thing, "It's not like you haven't lost all of your dignity as a man already." The figure said, looking at Sasuke's so called 'clothes' that in 'her' opinion was a shaggy 'dress'. "Do you by any chance know Orochimaru?"

"HN, what do you want with him?" Sasuke was now curious that this girl would know a pervert like Orochimaru when she looks so cute, innocent, and pure--, wait a minute, did he just think that this annoying little runt was cute, innocent, and pure?! HE WAS GAY DAMMIT!! Wait, wouldn't that mean he was bi?! Damn! I don't even know my SEXUALITY anymore!

(A/N: lol, should have checked it out BEFORE giving a girl some comments, even though it might only be in your head for a while. Now going back with Orochimaru and Kabuto)

"Hm, the King's councilor said that someone was going to check up on my land and home today, never thought they would send a girl." Orochimaru said. Kabuto appeared by the two in the clearing (A/N: his head, idiot, he didn't really just popped out of nowhere and was hugging Naruto and cuddling him. In. His. DREAMS. And that's where he seems to be since he was cuddling Naruto's figure on his surface. "Kabuto?"

"Oh, sorry, never seen an angel in my life is all. Not mentioning a Veela at this case." Kabuto replied, still trying to hug the picture of Naruto.

"Veela?"

"Yeah, they're beautiful creatures for the reason of hormones, you could say."

"But the only Veela that is well known around here is the King."

"Yup, so he must be the Princess and she must have wanted to go outside for a bit and came with the person who will check on you."

"Wait, Kabuto, the King and Queen had twins. Both _males.__**" **_Orochimaru stated.

"Then that means…this is a guy?" Kabuto laughed, his laughter roared around in the empty house, "why, that's ridiculous! We both know that, that creature can't POSSIBLY be MALE!! …right?" he stopped trying to hug the 'girl' figure.

"I don't know." Kabuto's surface started to move as the figures did.

(A/N: BACK TO THE MAIN CHARACTERS!!)

"Well, I was supposed to be here with my brother, but it seems I've gotten lost on the way here and that brother hasn't noticed yet." The girl's eyes widened, "Did you hear that?" she asked, hearing something that Sasuke couldn't hear.

"Uh, no?"

"OH! Brother brought along the foxes!!"

"Foxes?"

Just then a big fox with furious red fur jumped out of the woods. Sasuke froze from scared out of his wits. "What is that?" he managed to splutter.

"_That _is my brother's fox, Kyo? Do you know where brother Kyu is?" Naruto asked the fox expecting it to reply, and to Orochimaru's, Kabuto's, and Sasuke's surprise it did. It nodded its head.

"Master said that if I find you, I must stay here and howl under your permission. You are not that easy to find, young one." The fox replied. They gaped. The three focused on the fox util Sasuke said something. Totally obvious.

"Y-You can talk?!" The fox seemed rather annoyed by this.

"Yes, why are humans so surprised by this?" he growled.

"DUH." The girl said.

"Anyway, I will howl at your command, sir." The fox bowed to the girl.

"No need to, I'll get Nair to do it." The girl sounded excited.

And no one even thought about why the fox has just called a girl sir.

"Nair? Who's Nair?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"Well, my fox, of course. If brother has one, it only makes sense if I do too, you know?" she replied. Just then a small fox came out of his hidings place, where he was sleeping. Inside the 

girl's clothes…at her back. "Good Morning, Nair, had a good nap?" the small fox nodded. "Can you call out to Kyu for me?" he nodded again. And started howling, the sound tearing into the sky.

They heard another howl joined in and this one was from the city, Sasuke guessed. "Just who exactly are you?" Sasuke asked shaken when they blonde eyed him.

"I'm surprised you only asked that recently, but since you have no need to know, I will not tell you." He replied, quite happy with his reply.

"I will not accept that as an answer!!" the fox flinched, this did _not_ get unnoticed.

"You _will_ **not **raise your voice on my charge in front of me, you hear that, _mortal_?!" Sasuke shivered as he felt the rumbling _**rage**_ in the fox's voice.

"Y- I mean! _NO_! I still don't accept that as answer. Kyo quickly started to growl and decided it is about time he showed his fangs to this daring devil of a human being.

(A/N: TO KABUTO AND OROCHIMARU!!)

"Wow, will he get it or what?" Kabuto asked.

"Definitely. I wonder what Kyo would look like if he was a human…" Orochimaru started to drool.

"Oh, man. Why am I always the one suffering when this guy becomes horny?"he looked up at the ceiling and yelled, "WHY, GODS?! WHY ME?!"

_**(A/N: BACK TO THE MANIES!!)**_

"Um, Kyo, that's not really necessary. I'll tell him." The girl said.

"Are you sure?" the blonde nodded. "Okay then." The fox backed down, defeated by a cute puppy face from his 'charge'. (A/N: This is what you guys are supposed to be thinking by now… 1) this story SUCKS. 2) Whose in charge now fox?! And finally, 3) YEAH! NARUTO'S PUPPY FACE _IS_ DAMN TOO CUTE FOR HIS OWN GOOD!! lol) everyone now has a hard-on except the puppy-eyed user himself, who was now smiling angelically. "Thanks a lot, Kyo." I bet you that if Kyo was a human being, he would at least 3 shades of red on his face right now. Though, it's really hard seeing that now since his fur is red itself. Can readers say sigh? Yes they can. Sigh.

The girl turned towards Sasuke and bowed. "Hello there, good sir. My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you! And by the way, I'm a _boy_." Naruto laughed at the sight of Sasuke's face.

_**(A/N: WITH KABUTO AND OROCHIMARU!!)**_

_**"Told you so."**_

_**"DAMN!"**_

* * *

**(WITH THE AUTHOR)**

"Told you so." I said as my friend Zelie, looked at what I wrote so far.

"Fine, here's 15 dollars. Just get the second chapter out already, will you?"

"Okay! But still, it really is different and at the same time like Snow White, right?"

"Yup, your title is annoying though."

"I know. That's why it IS my title. lol"

"Yea, yeah, whatever."

TBC!!


End file.
